dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Shiva
Sandra Wu-San (サンドラ・ウーサン, Sandora Ūsan), also known as Lady Shiva (レディ・シヴァ, Redi Shiva) is a highly trained master martial artist and extremely dangerous assassin whose skills are known to be unmatched. She travels the globe, selects many of her targets simply to test her skills, as well as other martial art masters from which to learn from and fight in duels to the death, but there were no known survivors. One of the eight assassins hired by Joker himself, disguised as Black Mask, to kill Batman, Shiva exploits the opportunity to implement several operations throughout Gotham that would serve as seeds for massive plans instrumental in an insidious conspiracy to wipe Gotham clean of corruption, crime, pollution, and most of its population in the years to come. Under the orders of Ra's al Ghul, the mastermind and leader of the secret and worldwide organization, the League of Assassins, Shiva is put in command of a squadron of his trained soldiers, and uses them to murder corrupt cops and countless criminals in order to lure Batman into a series of tests to see if he would be a worthy addition to the organization, perhaps even serve as Ra's right hand man and eventual successor. Manipulating political activist, Quincy Sharp, into reopening Arkham Asylum, using Joker's destructive schemes for chaos and anarchy as incentive to do so, Shiva helps to instigate a chain of events that would aid Ra's in assuming complete control of Gotham and, eventually, the world and wipe out countless innocent individuals in their goal of "cleansing" the world. Ranking amongst the best combatants in the world, Lady Shiva is one of the most feared fighters on Earth due to her level of skill, her reputation as a killer of martial art practitioners and her tendency to do as her whim fancies. While not necessarily an assassin, Shiva is affiliated with Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins and sells her services as a mercenary when she is not pursuing her own interests. She was 30 by the time of Batman's second year of crime-fighting, and her ethnicity was listed as "multiracial". "What do you know of justice? Behind bars or beyond them, these people never change. As long as they live, Gotham is stained." :—Lady Shiva. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kelly Hu (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography During Bruce Wayne's training, she tried to attack him as part of his final test. Although she technically didn't have any outstanding warrants, she was suspected to be a contract killer. Appearance As Sandra Wu-San As Lady Shiva *Age: 30 *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 125 pounds Attributes: *Highly skilled martial artist Gallery File:Sandra_wu_san_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Sandra Wu-San. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Black Mask *League of Shadows **Rā's al Ghūl **Talia al Ghūl *Black Mask *Joker *other assasins *Killer Croc *Bane *Electrocutioner *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Firefly *Copperhead Rivals Enemies *GCPD **Howard Branden *Batman *Robin *Nightwing Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (Advanced): *'Master Swordsman': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons *'Sword': Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Lady Shiva Wikipedia *Lady Shiva DC Database Notes & Trivia * Before disappearing, Shiva references that Batman was as good as her master has described. Various statements made in her extortion data during a conversation between her and Bane seem to strongly imply that her master is Ra's al Ghul, hinting her involvement in the League of Assassins, a secret and brutal organization that Ra's has controlled for centuries. * In Shiva's profile, her known associates are David Cain, Richard Dragon and Nyssa Raatko. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmens